The present invention relates to a mechanism for controlling the skis of a ski supported vehicle and, more particularly, to a ski edging device for controlling the camber or angle of inclination of the skis during the turning maneuvers of a snowmobile or the like to provide an edging effect that limits lateral side slipping.
Snowmobiles typically include front skis or runners that can be turned about a generally vertical steering axis in response to a steering command to control the direction of travel of the snowmobile. During high speed turning operations, the snowmobile can undergo lateral or slide slippage in response to centrifugal forces acting on the vehicle body. This aspect of snowmobile operation is inherent in ski supported vehicles and can cause unstable high-speed turning and limit the maximum safe turning-speed of the snowmobile.